This invention relates generally to a butterfly chair construction, and more particularly concerns a butterfly knock-down chair whose elements may be packaged in a relatively small container, for shipping; and such elements may be removed from the container for rapid assembly into a one-piece unit.
Butterfly chairs have been known for many years, but the problem of handling and shipping them in frame-formed condition has remained. As a result, the chairs were difficult to package, transport and store, due to their bulky and ungainly shapes and relatively large size.